


Purple Mosaic

by TerranMyHeart



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:36:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6427852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerranMyHeart/pseuds/TerranMyHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We need more Amedalia fic tbh, so here's a thing I threw together! Hope you like it :33</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purple Mosaic

“On your stomach.”

“Pssh. Outta context, that sounds like we’re about to do it or something.”

“Bold words for...aren’t you like. Literally a five year old, in gem years?” 

Vidalia was gently pushing Amethyst’s naked shoulders down, getting her to straighten out her back. The young woman was sitting on Amethyst’s lower back with body paints scattered about the area haphazardly, along with paint brushes and other painting tools. 

“I told you, dude, gem years ain’t a thing. I’m grown!” The small gem craned her neck to peer over her shoulder at the woman, speaking in complete defiance.

“Yeah, yeah, go swallow a pacifier or something.” Pale hands swatted her purple skin lightly in jest, picking up a large paint brush and a palette. 

“Okay, what are you even doing, anyway? What is this stuff?” The little one picked up a paintbrush and started running her fingers over the bristles, marvelling at how it felt. 

“Paint and paintbrushes. Here, give me your hand,” Vidalia reached forward and gently took Amethyst’s hand in her own, dipping a paintbrush in yellow paint and putting a small spot on Amethyst’s skin. 

The purple gem squealed with delight. “That’s so cool!! You’re doin that all over my back?”

“Mhm, but I’ll make it a nice picture instead. I just can’t believe you’ve never heard of it before. Don’t you sit there and spread your ketchup over everything like other little kids do?”

“I’m not a little kid, Vidalia! I’m a grown man, I drink milk!” Now she was pouting, her hands balled into fists.

“You got that from Greg, didn’t you?” The human only chuckled at the reaction, laughing at her friend’s disagreement.

“Yeah, how’d you know?”

“Juuuuust a lucky guess. Now, lay completely flat and don’t move no matter what, okay? But if you don’t like something that I do, just tell me and I’ll stop.”

“Why would that happen? All you’re doin is...pretty picture stuff.”

“Well, some of these things have weird textures,” Vidalia presented a small sponge before Amethyst, placing it in her hand so she could feel,”So if you don’t like em you just gotta tell me.”

“Okay, sounds cool to me.” Amethyst shrugged and laid her head on her arms, closing her eyes. She kept the sponge, though, squishing it lightly in her hand.

The other woman set to work with her process, painting a background first and adding small details in next. It required large brushstrokes at first, and from the way Amethyst relaxed underneath it, the little gem was enjoying it quite a bit. 

As she moved little circles of colors into the picture, she felt Amethyst move a little bit, so she stopped. “Don’t like that?”

“No, I,” the phrase was interrupted by a huge yawn,”looovve it. Keep going.”

So Vidalia continued painting her picture, paying close attention to Amethyst’s movements so nothing was messed up too badly. At one point she realized that there wasn’t any breathing movement being made, catching her off guard before she remembered her friend wasn’t human. This was pretty weird. 

Soon enough, she was done. Vidalia carefully stood and got off of the purple one, tapping her head. “Hey, I’m done.”

No response.

“Amethyst?” Vidalia knelt down, looking at Amethyst’s face.

...she was asleep. That was kind of...intensely cute. Aww.

Vidalia would’ve woken her up like any other friend (by dumping an entire bucket of ice water on her head), but she didn’t want to ruin the pain. For a minute, she waited, considering her options while watching the other sleep. Eventually she just poked Amethyst’s forehead a little aggressively while repeating her name over and over. 

“Whaaaaat, V?” Amethyst yawned and rubbed her eyes, accidentally smearing the yellow paint all over her face.

That induced a chuckle from Vidalia, who stood up and pulled out her phone. “I’m done. Wanna see?”

“Oh! Yeah, I do!” Amethyst scrambled up, trying desperately to turn around and look at it herself. Instead, she just resembled a dog chasing its tail. 

Vidalia laughed at the sight, holding up her phone. “Dude, I can just-”

Then Amethyst’s neck glowed, and it quickly elongated, making it easy for Amethyst to see her own back.

“Woah, what the fuck?” Vidalia nearly dropped her phone at the sight. Gems were SO weird. 

“I can shapeshift, yeah!” Amethyst looked at her and allowed her neck to shrink back to normal.

“That’s...insanely fuckin cool.” The human’s eyes were wide. “What else can you do?”

They never discussed what Vidalia painted. The rest of the time was spent making Amethyst shift into the oddest things they could think of.


End file.
